<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ex nihilo by bardsley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524685">Ex nihilo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/pseuds/bardsley'>bardsley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/pseuds/bardsley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words about creation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ex nihilo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night lay within the dark perfection of herself. She was endless and endlessly alone. Alone was not a misery for her. But she knew when alone was no longer enough. </p><p>Night broke the shell of herself and made Bright, and Day, and twin brothers, Sleep and Death. She looked out in existence, now that there was existence to look into, and wondered whether or not what she made was good. </p><p>Night shrugged. It was made. She settled in to watch her children bring into the world the World. Then Night stretched her body across the newborn World, keeping her safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this a year or two ago, but only now decided to share it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>